The following is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application 2005-115438, for example.
A load monitoring unit 21 of a distributed filesystem management server 2 monitors the load status of respective disks 4a to 4m. When the load on a specific disk exceeds a predetermined level, a data control unit 23 moves data stored in the disk to another disk, and updates directory information in a directory information database 221 by reflecting this data migration. When a client makes an inquiry regarding the directory information, a directory notification unit 22 transmits the updated directory information to the client, whereby a cache 321 of a client side directory information database is updated.
A case in which data that can be accessed by a certain application program are copied from a certain logical volume to another logical volume, and a request is placed for access to the data copied into the other logical volume by another application program, for example, is conceivable. For the application program to access the data, an environment for accessing the data is required. When no access environment exists, the access environment must be set.